


Hope Realized

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to the VinList July 2020 Finish the Story Chat Challenge: Glimmer of HopeFirst paragraph written by TeriHApparently part of a longer story that will never be written!  :)
Kudos: 9





	Hope Realized

_A glimmer of hope, that was what Nathan had said. How was he supposed to stay positive knowing there was only a 'glimmer' of hope?_

It had been a set-up from the beginning, he had slowly come to realize. 

He’d grown too comfortable, too content, and that comfortableness and contentment had kept him from seeing the truth. The trap had been set, and like a fool, he had walked right into it. 

His teammates had done their best, put all of their time and talent into his case, but it had all been in vain. 

Chris was the only one who hadn’t yet reappeared in the courtroom. Buck, Josiah, JD, Vin, all had returned after one last attempt to clear his name, each grimly shaking his head in defeat. Nathan had been the last to enter, whispering that there was still a glimmer of hope despite the solemn look on his face. 

He knew in reality that it was really **just** a glimmer. The evidence had been efficiently planted, the witnesses had powerfully testified, and now it was only a waiting game.

So, while there may have been a glimmer of hope still left, that was a lot to pin on one man, even when that man was Chris Larabee.

As the judge took her seat, he steeled his jaw, knowing that the testimony that had been offered on his behalf was too little, too late, and a verdict against him would, in the end, be rendered. 

The slight creak of a door and the rustle of movement, caught his attention, and he turned slightly, to see Chris Larabee entering the room. 

Meeting the black-clad-man’s gaze, he felt himself relax. The slight smirk on Larabee’s face spoke volumes.

The truth was about to come out. That glimmer of hope would be transformed into hope realized. And the tension, the anger, the despair, the fear, would soon be just a memory. 

~end~


End file.
